Itami de eien ni musuba Für immer im Schmerz vereint
by GothicGirl4ever
Summary: Ein sadistischer Samurai, der semtimental wird; ein süßer kleiner Vampir; ein humorloser Berater und ein entführter Junge, der sich in seinen Entführer verliebt ... Kann es den überhaupt gut laufen, wenn diese Leute aufeinander treffen?... [Gackt x Hyde] (Achtung! MxM ;D)


**Kapitel 1**

Für immer; Unberechenbar

Die Frau unter ihm hatte Angst. War verschreckt. Wollte weg. Weg von ihm.

Beschämt versuchte sie, ihre Brüste mit ihren Armen und Händen zu verdecken, und blickte hoffnungslos zur Seite. Fest drückte sie ihre Schenkel zusammen. Sie wollte ihn an seinem Vorhaben hindern. Doch wusste sowohl er als auch sie, dass aus ihrem verzweifelten Versuch nichts werden würde. Langsam legte er beide Hände auf jeweils ein Knie. Unter der Berührung erzitterte die Frau sichtlich. Jedoch erweichte ihn dieser Anblick nicht. Er würde sich holen, was er wollte. Was er brauchte.

Als er anfangs leicht versuchte, die Beine auseinander zu drücken, stieß er sofort auf Gegenwehr.

"Na na! Was soll den das, meine Liebe? Da nehme ich mir etwas meiner wertvollen Zeit für dich und das ist der Dank?", gespielt unschuldig blickte er die Frau an. Doch diese schaute ihn immer noch nicht an. Überall sah sie hin, nur nicht zu ihm, und diese Tatsache verletzte seinen Stolz, der doch über allem stand.

Schnell beugte er sich nach unten und griff nach dem Kinn der anderen.

"Wenn wir es schon machen, dann kannst du mich auch ruhig anschauen." Ein schadenfrohes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Wie er diese Spielchen doch liebte. Er liebte es einfach, andere zu erniedrigen. Ihnen ihre Hoffnung nehmen. Sie zu unterwerfen. Ob willentlich oder nicht war ihm dabei vollkommen egal. Immer hin war er der Daimyo hier, der Fürst dieser Provinz. Er musste sich niemandem beugen. Würde es auch nie. Lieber würde er im Krieg sterben, als dass er unter einem anderen Mann stand! Nie! Niemals würde er dies zulassen! Er hatte alles im Griff und würde dies auch immer haben. Deswegen tat er auch, was er wollte. Hatte kein Erbarmen. Auch nicht mit dieser Frau.

/Sie sollte sich glücklich schätzen, dass ich sie überhaupt ansehe! Nicht jeder kommt in diesen Genuss!/

Dass er gut im Bett war – wenn er wollte – wusste er. Doch selten oder eher nie kam er dazu, dass er jemanden 'auswählte' und sich dann wirklich mit ihm befasste. Meist oder eher immer war es eine einfache, schnelle Befriedigung seiner menschlichen Bedürfnisse. Oder eher männlichen Bedürfnisse.

Und heute war diese Frau die 'Glückliche'.

Immer noch hielte er grob ihr Kinn fest und zwang sie somit, ihn anzusehen. Sie war keine übernatürliche Schönheit, doch sie würde ihren Zweck erfüllen. Schwarze lange Haare und dunkle Augen, wie eigentlich jede Frau und auch jeder Mann. Schlanker Körper, da sie sich sowieso nicht genug Essen leisten konnte. Also nichts Besonderes.

Ihr Gesicht war noch nicht entstellt durch die Arbeit auf den Land. Das war auch einer der Gründe wieso er sie genommen hatte.

Und sie war noch jung, sicher noch Jungfrau. Da war es sich fast sicher! Die Art, wie sie ihn angeschaut hatte, als er durch ihr Dorf geritten war, hatte es ihm gesagt. Sie wirkte verschreckt, obwohl das eher daher rührte, dass er ein Mann des Adels war. Jedoch sah sie ihn auch interessiert an, beinahe schwärmerisch.

/Naja ist auch kein Wunder bei meinem Aussehen!/

Ein leises Krächzen ertönte.

"Was ist denn los? Ungeduldig?", säuselte er.

Plötzlich riss sich die Frau aus seinem Griff, schnappte nach ihm und biss ihm kraftvoll in die Hand. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn. Automatisch holte er aus und verpasste der Frau eine Ohrfeige. Diese zuckte unter Schmerzen zusammen.

"Elende Schlampe! Wie kannst du es wagen?!"

Hemmungslos schob er sein Knie zwischen ihre zusammengepresste Beine und drückte diese auseinander. Sie wollte nach ihn ausholen, doch er kam ihr zuvor, griff mit einer Hand nach ihren beiden Handgelenken und nagelte diese über ihrem Kopf fest. Seine hartes Glied rieb er noch einen kurzen Moment mit seiner noch freien Hand. Dann stieß er erbarmungslos in die wehrlose Frau. Ein leiser schmerzerfüllter Schrei entwich ihren Lippen und sie versuchte vergebens, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Hart nahm er sie. Beachtete das Blut nicht, das auf den Futon tropfte. Eine halbe Ewigkeit gingen die Qualen der Frau weiter, bis er sich endlich in ihr ergoss und aus ihr zog. Nun angeekelt ließ er ihre Hände los. Sofort schlang die Frau ihre freigewordenen Arme um sich und schluchzte unaufhörlich.

"War doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder?", fragte er höhnisch.

Er erhielt keine Antwort. Hatte auch keine erwartet. Wäre verwundert, wenn er eine bekommen würde. Aber so war es nicht. So war es nie. Er nahm sich, was er brauchte und dann war Schluss.

Langsam stand er auf und schlenderte zu seinem Kimono, welcher in der Hektik in einer Ecke zum Liegen gekommen war. Diesen streifte er sich über, richtete ihn und ging auf die Schiebetür zu. Als er sie öffnete sprang der Wachposten sofort auf.

"Mein Herr?"

"Mein Katana", befahl er ausdruckslos.

Sofort wurde ihm sein Schwert gereicht. Doch entging ihm der fragende Blick der Wache nicht. Er war sogar versucht, ihnen zu sagen, wieso er das tat, was er gleich tun würde. Doch im letzten Moment schaffte er es, nichts zu sagen, die Schiebetür zu schließen und sich wieder zu dieser undankbaren Frau umzudrehen.

Sofort hörten die Schluchzer und das Zittern auf und wichen entsetzter Starre, als sie das Katana in seiner Hand erblickte.

"Was?", setzte sie an, doch die Stimme versagte ihr kläglich.

"Du warst ganz schön unverschämt meine Liebe. Aber das weist du auch selbst. Und nun wirst du dafür büßen. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass eine Frau so mit mir umspringt."

"Aber!"

"Zu spät! Du solltest früher nachdenken, meine Süße."

Langsam kam er auf sie zu. Dabei wurde bei jedem seiner Schritte ihre Angst und der Unglaube in ihrem Gesicht größer. Als er direkt vor ihr stand, war sie nur in der Lage, ihn anzustarren. Die ganze Situation gefiel ihm unheimlich. Sex! Blut! Macht! Tod! Was brauchte man noch in seinem Leben?!

Grinsend sah er auf die vor ihm Liegende herab.

"Stirb wenigsten mit Würde und setz dich aufrecht hin. Es sei denn, du möchtest, dass ich dich wie das Vieh auf dem Boden ersteche?" Ein dunkles Lachen folgte diesen Worten, woraufhin die Liegende erneut erzitterte und sich langsam – immerhin etwas! – erhob. Auf den Knien kam sie schließlich auf dem Boden zu sitzen.

Etwas erstaunt musste er doch eine Braue heben. Damit hätte er nicht gerechnet. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass sie so viel Angst hatte, dass sie sich nicht mal würde bewegen können. Doch anscheinend hatte er sich geirrt. Auch einmal eine nette Abwechslung.

Er richtete seine Konzentration wieder auf die Frau. Sie sollte nicht mehr warten.

Langsam umrundete er sie einmal vollständig und musste zugeben, dass sie sich tapfer schlug. Sie wirkte fast ruhig. Aber leider nur fast. Er konnte es sehen. Viele Menschen hatte er so sterben sehen. Jedes einzelne Anzeichen konnte er zielsicher deuten. Und bei ihr sah er eindeutig die Angst.

Noch einmal umrundete er sie und kam schließlich vor ihr zum Stehen. Sie sah ihn nicht an.

"Es wird Zeit", verkündete er verheißungsvoll und sah auf sie herab. "Willst du noch was sagen?"

Es zuckte um ihr Gesicht, doch sie sagte nichts. Als er sich sicher war, dass nichts mehr kommen würde, erklang ihre leise, weiche Stimme: "Ich bereue nichts."

Amüsiert sah er sie an. Im Moment wünschte er sich, sie würde aufblicken, damit sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen konnte. Jedoch starrte sie immer noch reglos geradeaus.

/Schön! Dann eben nicht!/

Langsam, mit geübten Bewegungen zog er sein Katana aus der Saya. Dabei erklangen leise Geräusche von aneinanderreibendem Metall. Als er sein Katana vollständig gezogen hatte, blickte er wieder hinab und erhob die Stimme.

"Nun wirst du es bereuen. Bereue es, gegenüber dem Klanoberhaupt, Uesugi Kenshin, respektlos gewesen zu sein, und bete für das Weiterbestehen deiner niederen Seele."

Nach diesen Worten schnellte sein Katana vor und trennte ihr den Kopf fast geräuschlos vom Rumpf. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil war es totenstill. Dann erst hörte er, wie der Kopf zu Boden fiel und kurz daraufhin auch der Rumpf. Blut strömte unaufhörlich aus der eben entstandenen Öffnung. Dieses Rauschen hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Kenshin. Dieses Geräusch war vertraut. So vertraut. Er konnte sich nie beklagen, es zu missen, so oft vernahm er es.

Noch eine Weile hörte er diesem seligen Rauschen zu, bis er mit einem Streich in der Luft das Blut von der Klinge entfernte und diese dann wieder in die Saya gleiten ließ.

"Ich bin Uesugi Kenshin!"

Später hatte er seinen Leuten befohlen. Alle Spuren, die von ihr oder von ihrem Körper geblieben waren, zu beseitigen.

/Der Familie sollte man meinen herzlichstes Beileid aussprechen und ihnen ein wenig Geld geben. Als 'Schadensersatz'. Lächerlich./

Doch wusste das Volk im Allgemeinen nicht, was hier in seinem Schloss, in Kasugayama, alles passierte. Deswegen das ganze Theater. Normalerweise ritt er immer durch die Dörfer seiner Provinz, wenn er Lust auf etwas ... Abwechslung bekam.

Wenn er dann ein passendes Opfer fand, erklärte er diesem, dass er es bei sich arbeiten lassen wollen würde. Und da diese Leute immer von armen Dörfern kamen, konnten sie kaum ablehnen. Diese Frauen nahm er dann mit und trieb es mit ihnen. Er hatte schon alles mögliche gehabt. Fälle wie diese Frau von eben, die sich einfach nicht hatte unterwerfen wollen, genau diese erblickten nach seinem Spaß nie mehr den nächsten Morgen.

Doch gab es auch Fälle, bei denen sich die Frauen geehrt fühlten, dass er sie in sein Bett nahm. Von dieser Sorte gab es deutlich mehr. Und diese Sorte lebte auch deutlich länger. So lange, bis sie nicht mehr anschaulich waren. Eigentlich würde er sie dann gerne wieder in ihre Dörfer schicken, doch konnte er dies nicht tun, denn sonst würde sich herumsprechen, was er tat. Und da er dies nicht wollte, blieb ihm keine andere Möglichkeit, als sie alle zu töten. Wenn er ehrlich war, war er sowieso verwundert, dass sich diese ganze Sache immer noch nicht herumgesprochen hatte. Es stimmte zwar, dass nur sehr wenige Bescheid wussten, aber trotzdem. Vielleicht hatte er es zum ersten Mal geschafft, sich wirklich loyale Männer zu besorgen.

Bei diesem Gedanken musste er amüsiert auflachen.

/Pah! Als ob so was in unserer Zeit möglich wäre! Jeder betrügt jeden. Es gibt hierbei keine Grenzen und jedem wird der Tod angedroht. Loyale Männer?! Allein schon der Gedanke ist absurd!/

Immer noch grinsend als Folge seines Lachanfalls merkte er nicht, wie ein Wachposten die Schiebetür zu seinem Arbeitsraum aufzog und vor ihm niederkniete. Er wartete.

"Sprich!", befahl Kenshin.

"Hier ist ein Brief für Euch. Er würde eben von einem Eilboten gebracht."

"Überreiche ihn mir."

Die Wache streckte nur einen Arm aus und legte die Schriftrolle weit von sich entfernt auf den Boden.

"Du kannst gehen."

Augenblicklich war der Mann verschwunden und die Tür hinter ihm zugezogen. Also griff Kenshin nach dem Brief. Er entrollte ihn und las den Inhalt. Wütend fasste er sich an die Stirn. Einer seiner Samurais machte Probleme. Und er sollte sich darum kümmern.

/Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt!/


End file.
